


The Special Occasion

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouRin Week 2015, Sousuke makes Rin cry, Special Occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke takes Rin out to celebrate the most special occasion of his life.<br/>Rin cries.<br/>For SouRin Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Occasion

2-1-15

Prompt: Special Occasions

 

               Rin lay one evening with his legs dangling off the end of the couch and his head on Sousuke’s lap, humming lazily to himself as his boyfriend pet long, thick fingers through his hair. Smiling, Rin pressed into the touch and closed his eyes.

 

               “Don’t fall asleep,” Sousuke warned.

 

               “Why not?” mumbled Rin. “’S cozy here.” Sousuke chuckled.

 

               “Because we’re going out in a couple hours,” Sousuke said, “and you’re gonna want to wear a suit.” Rin sat up and turned to stare at the other.

 

               “Where are we going?” he asked, and Sousuke chuckled at the excitement in his voice.

 

               “Somewhere special,” Sousuke promised. “Go on and get dressed. Your suit’s laid out for you.” Rin grinned and shot off to the bedroom to do just that. When he reached the door, however, he stopped dead. When Sousuke had said to wear a suit, he’d assumed he’d wear a nice shirt and slacks with his dad’s old suit jacket that his mom had given him when he’d gotten tall enough. But that wasn’t what was on the bed. Instead, there was a neatly pressed tuxedo, complete with stark white undershirt and deep red tie. Rin let his fingertips brush over the fabric, impressed at its quality. Slowly, he shucked off his clothes and lifted the shirt.

 

               Dressed, Rin turned to look at himself in the mirror on the back of their closet door. He had to admit, Sousuke had damn good taste. It was neatly cut, hugging his hips and his chest in just the right way, emphasizing the breadth of his shoulders and the sharp cut of his waist. The tie was a few shades brighter than his hair, a few shades darker than his eyes, landing just in the middle. Rin grabbed a comb and started smoothing his hair back into a sleek ponytail and dug around for a pair of dress shoes. He glanced at the mirror again, and barely recognized himself.

 

               He looked like an adult, he decided. So he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the mirror and swaggered out to find Sousuke. The swaggering stopped dead, however, when he did find him in the living room in a tux of his own.

 

               “Damn,” Rin whispered, taking in the sight before him. Sousuke in a nice suit was _definitely_ something he could get used to. “Sou, you look…”

 

               “Come on Rin,” Sousuke said with that smile on his face. He held out a hand to Rin and led him out of the apartment. In front of the building was a sleek black car with a man in a uniform standing in front of the back door. He bowed when he saw the two approach and opened the door for them. Rin stared at Sousuke, who just gestured for him to go first. Rin let out a tiny little giggle and ducked into the car.

 

               Sousuke refused to tell him where they were going the entire drive, and the windows were so tinted he could barely see a streetlight through them, so Rin spent the ride leaning against Sousuke’s shoulder and playing with his fingers. There was a smile on Sousuke’s face which only made the one on Rin’s grow larger.

 

               Just as Rin was settling in for a nice, long cuddle session in the back seat, the car pulled to a stop. Sousuke planted a kiss in Rin’s hair then exited the car, holding out his hand to help Rin do the same. Rin looked around the clearly very up-scale street, but didn’t recognize anything. They were standing in front of what was obviously an extravagant restaurant. Sousuke smiled at him and settled his hand into the crook of his elbow before leading him inside.

 

               “Reservation for Yamazaki,” Sousuke said to the well-dressed man behind the small podium at the front of the restaurant.

 

               “Of course,” said the man with a bow. “Right this way, sirs.” As they were led through the wide room, Rin could feel his eyes growing wider and wider. There were only a few tables here, speaking to the exclusivity of the night. They were all draped in fine white cloths, and the people seated at them were draped in even finer gowns and suits, the women and the room dripping with jewels. The table the man led them to was at the very back, in its own private alcove. There were two place settings that Rin was beginning to suspect were rimmed with real gold, and in the center of the table sat an ornate candelabra. The man pulled out their chairs and poured them each a glass of champagne before closing off the curtains and leaving with a promise to return shortly with their food.

 

               “Wait, don’t we have to order?” Rin mumbled to Sousuke when he was gone.

 

               “I already ordered for us,” Sousuke explained. “Part of the reservation.” Rin looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

 

               “Sou, what is this all about?” he asked. Sousuke just smiled and took his hand.

 

               “As of today,” he said grandly, and Rin’s mind shot into the most rapid mental arithmetic it could manage, “we have been dating for three years, four months, and twenty-six days.” Rin shot through his mental calendar. No birthdays. No anniversaries. He didn’t think Sousuke had mentioned anything big coming up at work, and nothing had changed with his own training. So Rin stared up at his boyfriend, at a loss.

 

               “Is there something special about that?” he asked. Sousuke smiled, looking for all the world like he had been hoping Rin would ask that exact question.

 

               “There is,” he agreed. “You see, three years, four months, and twenty-six days ago, the love of my life threw a ruler at my head and demanded I take him out on a date. And for every single one of the one thousand, two hundred and seventy-one days since then, I have been convinced that each was the best day of my life.” Rin was crying by now, and Sousuke reached up to brush a tear away with his thumb. “The occasion,” he said, “is that I am in love with you, Matsuoka Rin, and that’s the most incredible thing that could have ever happened to someone like me.” He finished with a small, chaste kiss pressed into Rin’s forehead.

 

               “Oh my god,” Rin whined. “You can’t just- you can’t do that!” Sousuke jerked backward, surprised.

              

               “Rin?” he asked.

 

               “No! You can’t just spring something like that on me, Yamazaki,” Rin cried. “It’s not fucking fair!”

 

               “Rin, I’m sorry, I didn’t think-“

 

               “Oh my god, shut up!” Rin lunged forward and seized Sousuke by his lapels, dragging the taller man into a kiss that he would later swear was actually Rin trying to eat his liver through his mouth. But right now, he didn’t have any jokes, any snide comments, or any comments at all. At that moment, he had nothing but Rin, and Rin was sure that he would never be anything but Sousuke’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the rest of the fam over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)  
> A little something for [SouRin Week 2015:](http://sourinweek.tumblr.com) Rock: Special Occasions


End file.
